fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic X (Version 2)
This what the show could be if it stays true to the comics. Because the 3rd Season was made by 4KIDS and Cartoon Network, the episodes were very dark. Plot The show takes place on a planet called Mobius. A warlord and former scientist named Dr. Eggman, and his assistant/nephew Snively, invaded and conquered Mobotropolis, the capital city of Mobius, with an army of robot soldiers called SWATbots. The show's backstory explains that Eggman had once been leader of the Mobotropolis War Ministry, and that his creation and use of SWATbots led the country's victory in "The Great War". In the war's aftermath, he was to be appointed Minister of Science by the King of Mobius, who had decided to close the War Ministry and dismantle the SWATbots following the War. However, Eggman overthrew the kingdom and declared himself to be the new King. King Acorn was rumor to have sracfife his life to save his dathuer. Eggman captures most of the citizens, including an intelligent old hedgehog named Sir Charles Hedgehog (Sonic's uncle) and Sonic's father, Tom, and his crowning invention, the Roboticizer. This invention, created with the intention to prolong life, changes living creatures into robots, but had the unintended effect of robbing the individual of their free will. Robotnik uses this technology to enslave the population. Some citizens managed to escape the coup, and fled to Knothole Village in the Great Forest to hide from Eggman's army. Under Princess Sally, they formed a group called the Freedom Fighters to restore Mobius and end Eggman's rule. One of their members, Sonic, found his father's rescreh about the Chaos Emeralds and decied to find them. The final season sees the friends 6 years later, where they enter outer space with a newfound plant-like creature named Cosmo and fight an army of giant robots called the Metarex. Characters Freedom Fighters *Sonic: Sonic is the 15 year old (21 years old in Season 3) titular person and the protagonist of the series. He is a courageous and cunning hedgehog. Possessing a defiant attitude, he is able to run at supersonic speeds. A capable fighter, he is selfless and direct in dangerous circumstances. He greatly misses his uncle, Sir Charles, who was roboticized. He is the only one other than his father able to use the Power Rings, usually to increase his speed. In Season 1, his father reaggred the Emeralds to turn Sonic to Super Sonic. *Sally Alicia Acorn: 15 Years old in Seasons 1 and 2 and 21 in Season 3 Sally is the princess of Planet Mobius and Sonic's love interest. She is the strategist and leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters. Sally hacks into Eggman's computers to find important targets in Robotropolis. Intelligent and cautious, Sally also shows egotism and spontaneity in many instances. She refuses to believe that her father is dead, and continues to search for him. *Miles "Tails" Prower:Tails is the loyal sidekick to Sonic. He is very intelligent and acts kindly to others, and as well humble and innocent. He and Rotor create mechas together including the X Tornado. Tails has also been shown to be rather shy and he often had little confidence in the beginning of the series as he depended on the other characters, especially Sonic, to help him in times of need. Due to his timidness, Tails was often overshadowed by the other characters as he can be seen often keeping quiet as the far more outspoken characters got their ways in discussions. However, through the series Tails gained more courage and developed more leadership skills, which was especially seen in Season 3 where he was leading the away team during the final battle and his love for Cosmo furthered his courage. 8 years old in Season 1 and 2 and 14 years old in Season 3 *Amy Rose: Amy is rather temperamental, bossy, annoying and stubborn, which can make her threaten or even harm her friends for things they had nothing to do with. However, she is ever cheerful, optimistic and has a kind heart. She often fights with Sally for the role of Sonic's girlfriend. 15 Years old in Seasons 1 and 2 and 21 years old in Season 3 *Knuckles: Personality-wise, Knuckles is serious, stubborn and does not adapt easily. Headstrong and inflexible, Knuckles prefers to do things his own way which causes him to clash with others. Regardless, he is very strong-willed, seldom wavering in his determination. Knuckles grew up believing in honesty, and holds a strong and steadfast belief that there is good in everyone, which always lets him give people (especially Eggman) second chances. However, this makes him very naive, quite gullible and easily misled, which has given him a history of being tricked by Eggman. Though he is cool and determined in battle, Knuckles has an extremely short temper and aggressive behavior, and is difficult to talk to or reason with when he is angry. Though his wild-temper has often been known to get him into trouble. Knuckles holds a special loneliness as he is the only person who can carry out the task of protecting the Master Emerald to ensure no one abuses its power. Despite his temper and blunt honesty, Knuckles is quite friendly when he's in a good mood, and never hesitates in trying to comfort people who feel depressed or afraid of something. Knuckles is also extremly selfless, risks putting himself in danger to save people's lives even if its a villain or disliked person. 16 Years old in Seasons 1 and 2 and 22 years old in season 3 *Cream the Rabbit: Cream is a princess-like figure; she is polite, follows manners (and never forgets them) and does what she is told. Her mother's strict, but kind discipline has made Cream very polite. She's very friendly, hardworking and tries to be close to everyone she meets. She is brave as well, as seen when she was able to reason with King Boom Boo despite of the presence of the other ghosts. She’s a bit naïve however, and doesn’t always see things right away, since she’s still very young. Cream enjoys spending most of her time outdoors. There, she likes to play with her friends, usually any activity they want, or collect flowers which she finds pretty and joyful. She loves adventures and exploring. Indoors, she enjoys watching television, drawing pictures and helping out in the kitchen with Sally. She doesn't like any form of violence, abuse or fighting and only fights to protect the people she cares about. The show reveals that both Cream and Amy seem to be good swimmers both with legs and tails as shows in episode 9. In the final season, she matures and more have a active role. 6 years old in Season 1 and 2 and 12 in Season 3 *Merna: She is sweet, shy, kind, generous, and wise one as her cousins and does her best to help, sometimes she had to be recused when she made a mistake, but sometimes she can hold her own in a fight to protect her love ones. She's also sometimes go with the flow when things aren't too crazy for her to handle, but she can still protect herself. She is a Merbian with a yellow mermaid tail. 16 in Seasons 1 and 2 and 23 in Season 3 *Bunnie Rabbot: Bunnie is a friendly cyborg rabbit with a Japanese descent, Bunnie was briefly captured, and had half of her body roboticized before she was saved, mid-transformation. Now her left arm and both her legs are mechanical. These robotic features, in addition to skill in martial arts, make her the brawn of the Freedom Fighters. 15 Years old in Season 1 and 2 and 21 Years old in Season 3 *Antoine Depardieu: Antoine is clumsy, cowardly, pompous, coyote who speaks with a French accent and uses French mannerisms. He is a member of the Freedom Fighters. He also has a crush on Sally. His rival was Sonic, who would make fun of Antoine for his shortcomings. His clumsiness often gets himself or other Freedom Fighters into trouble. 15 years old in Season 1 and 2 and 21 years old in Season 3 *Rotor: Rotor is a walrus who is the mechanic of the Freedom Fighters. He invents reliable gadgets for the Freedom Fighters in Knothole and on their missions. 15 years old in Season 1 and 2 and 21 in Season 3 *Nicole: Nicole is a highly advanced, artificially intelligent portable personal computer that Sally uses to analyze and hack into Eggman's machines. While generally a formal computer, in the episode "Super Sonic", it reaveled that she was once a Morbian Lyrx til her brain was put in a computer. Comments by Sonic indicate that Sally received Nicole from her father, who programmed her with a great deal of information, some of which was barred from access until Sally came of age. Other Freedom Fighter Teams *Chaoxic **Charmy Bee: A bee who is the "scatter-brained funny-kid" of the Chaotix. He is cheerful, curious, playful, careless, and greatly energetic, often talking about things no one else cares about. Charmy's fooling around makes the rest of the detective agency staff look professional, and he is generally seen as a "cute mascot". Despite an innocent, good-natured and light-hearted personality, he uses his stinging tail on rare occasions that he gets angry. 6 years old in Season 2 and 12 in Season 3 **Espio the Chameleon: Espio the Chameleon is a chameleon who is a ninja warrior. He is described as the "opinionated number one" of the Chaotix, also being the calmest. He has a "militaristic discipline" while also being quiet and laid back. Confident in his skills, opinionated and self-obsessed, he revels in training and self-discipline. He is not concerned by danger, and often yearns to face it in order to use his ninja skills. With his extensive training in ninjutsu and an ability to turn himself invisible, he is able to move around unnoticed. However, a blunder like a sneeze could cause him to inadvertently become visible. 16 years old in Season 2 and 24 in Season 3 **Mighty the Armadillo: Mighty the Armadillo is a black and red armadillo. The character is described as a traveler who loves nature and desires to see every place. Mighty hates to see weaknesses in others and detests violence. He prefers to be gentle but undergoes a drastic change and is capable when needed. 15 Years old in Season 2 and 21 years old in Season 3. **Vector the Crocodile: Vector the Crocodile is a crocodile who is the "head honcho" and brains of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Divided between being "bossy" and "easy-going," his rough speech and outward appearance mask his clear reasoning and ability to resolve cases For the right price he will take on most jobs, unless they involve doing something immoral. Vector has a strong sense of justice and kindness, despite his argumentativeness. He often does unpaid work due to his charitable nature, leaving the agency constantly short on money. Vector hates having to work for the landlord, but he enjoys singing, and his trademark is a set of headphones. He is physically very strong and his powerful jaws are a formidable weapon. 20 Years old in Season 2 and 26 Years old in Season 3. *Merican Freedom Fighters **Rob *Aquatic Freedom Fighters **Tex: Penguin with a black bowtie. He taught Merna how to control her breathing in underwater, turn into a mermaid and talk to fishes. He himself is a Merbian. 16.5 years old in Season 1 and 2 and 22 years old in Season 3 Supporting Cast *Henry: Rotor's uncle, he reseceah aquatic life. Because of this, he lives underwater with a fish tail. He often help in underwater missions. 44 years in season 1 and 2 and 50 years old in season 3 Villains *Nazo: Supporting villain in all 3 seasons. He reveal himself to be the main planner of events in Season 3 Episodes Season 1 *Where to Begin: Eggman takes over Morbus. *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls: The Freedom Fighters embark on an outlandish mission: to find magical scrolls which may hold the key to unlimited power. *Shock Waves: Sonic finds his long lost uncle, Sir Charles, after a failed mission in Robotropolis, kicking off an emotional roller coaster ride for him. *The Hunt Countures: Sonic found the Green Emerald. *Meeting Knuckles: The team meet Knuckles. *Rescuere Team: Sonic and Tails brought Cream along in their mission. *Deep Power: Sonic and Tails team up in order to thwart Eggman's scheme to possess the magical Deep Power Stones. *The Last Resort: The gang heads underwater to meet up with Rotor's uncle as he invest a undersea bracelet that prevent drowning and use it to find the Blue Emerald. *Harmonic Sonic: Eggman launches a spy satellite in an effort to locate Knothole Village, the Freedom Fighters' hidden base. Sonic and Rotor head towards the satellite using a makeshift rocket to destroy it. *Fly Spy: Rouge makes her appearance in an attempt to steal the Yellow Emerald from a museum. *Warp Sonic: The Freedom Fighters find themselves defending an underground city of Mobian refugees, all the while coming to terms with their own personal relationships. *Ro-Becca: Antoine accidentally activates a robot Rotor was working on. The robot suddenly develops a crush on him. *The Dawn of the Dino: Eggman has set his greedy eyes on the last living herd of a dinosaur-like species. The Freedom Fighters help the creatures navigate through the Great Jungle while fighting off the advances of Eggman's machines. One of the herd gets killed and Sonic said that peace is still coming. *Blast to the Past (Part 1): The war with Eggman goes badly. The only hope may lie in a pair of magical Time Stones: using them Sonic and Sally could travel to Mobotropolis Kingdom's past, prior to Eggman's takeover and stop the fight before it begins. *Blast to the Past (Part 2): The time-travel mission to stop Eggman has failed; his armies have already taken Mobotropolis! Also, Sonic and Sally have somehow put their younger selves and Knothole at risk. *Going Under: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Bunnie, Rotor and Merna head underwater to find Red Emerald. Season 2 *Sonic's Adventure: Season 3 *Falling Stars: Specails *Fight For The Fox Box: Wayne Cramp mess with Lunican's transporter and use it to team up with other villains to destroy the muiltverse. It's up to the heroes of the worlds to stop them. Cast *Johnny Young Boush - Sonic the Hedgehog *Kath Sourise - Sally Acron * *Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman *Mark Hamil - Nazo Triva *Episode 16 takes place mainly underwater Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime Category:Cartoons